Academy Days
by Parthos the Silver Dragon
Summary: A look into the past of Shiro, Mephisto, and my Oc
1. Reunited

A/N: I always wanted to write an Ao no Exorcist Fanfic, so here it is. And yes there is an Oc.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ao no Exorcist, Kazue Kato does. All I own is the Ocs and plot line.

Chapter 1

Reunited

It began to rain on this sad May Day. I was dressed in all black like one should when visiting a grave, well, my shoes were grey but that's beside the point. I walked up to the grave of my once so cheerful best friend. Even though this was a Christian cemetery I still did the traditional kneel and head bow to show my respects for the Japanese priest.

"Hey Shiro, it's me, long time no see huh? Sorry I missed the ceremony I had work to do for those stuff-shirts that sign my pay check, that and Fox didn't want to come because of the crowd." I chuckle. "I heard it was lovely by the way, I'm sure you can guess who told me that." My mood turned sour, "They offered me your old job, I said no of course, I honor my deals and my friends. We promised that whoever made it to Paladin first that the other would stay the supporting rank. So I'm still an Arch knight like promised, but the newest Paladin is that dog 'Angel', the blonde bastard that can't even work to gain rank, he never even became an Honorable Knight before becoming Paladin." I comb my hand through my now soaking wet hair.

"Well I better get out of this rain before I catch a cold, heh, yes Shiro, even I can catch a cold." I lay the bouquet of flowers that I brought with me in front of the cross shaped head stone.

"Happy Birthday, Fujimoto Shiro." With that I left, just as the sun had broken through the storm.

A/N: Yeah I know it's short. It's mostly just a prologe.


	2. Meetings

A/N: I know chapter 1 was short, but it was mostly a prologue anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Exorcist, Kazue Kato does. I only own my Ocs and plot line.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Chapter 2

First Meetings

I first met Shiro when he was only five years old; at the time I was job hunting looking to get some decent money. Hey, even demon/angel hybrids need money. I used to be human though, but that's a story for another day at another time. I was dressed for success in a white A-line knee length skirt with black detailing (one of the few things from when I was human), a red blouse, and a black blazer.

This little albino boy runs past me flipping up my skirt up. I quickly put my hands down to keep people from seeing my panties, thank God no one saw my tail, I would've been exorcised in less than a minute.

"Pervy little brat," I yell at him. He just turned my way sticking out his tongue at me. I gave chase, but I lost him soon enough. 'Oh well, it's not like I'll ever see the little pervert again.' I was dead wrong.

I met Shiro again when he was 14 (he would turn 15 that May), I still looked as though I was 18 (but I could easily pull off 15). We had just started at True Cross Academy, and we would both be joining the Cram School for Exorcists. I couldn't believe that I would meet up with the little perv, I recognized him because of the fact he was albino, the messy white hair, red/pink eyes, and he still had a bit of that baby fat. We were in the auditorium waiting for the opening ceremony to begin; he walked up to where I was sitting.

"Hey it okay if I sit here?" he asked me. I nodded my head in approval, and he sat in the seat to my right. I wasn't surprised that he didn't recognize me; I had cut my once long white hair short, and was wearing the boy's uniform. "My name's Fujimoto Shiro by the way."

"Takahara Shiroki," I replied. No one would question the name, I just happen to be albino, too, but my eyes are blue not red, and Shiroki can be used as a boy's name just as it can be used as a girl's name. The opening ceremony started then and the whole thing was just a waste of time really.

"What class are you in, Shiroki-kun?" Shiro asked after we left the auditorium for a tour of the school. I turned to look at him.

"Huh? Oh, I'm in class 1-C," I answer, 'Great I already have a puppy dog following me.'

"Cool, so am I! Um, Shiroki-kun?" Shiro was starting to get nervous.

"What is it, Fujimoto-kun?" I ask, opening the door to the classroom that we now share.

"Do you go to the 'Cram School', too?" before then I didn't know that he would be going there, too. I wasn't sure if that was a relief or a curse. I took a deep breath and let out a deep sigh.

"You, too, huh? Yeah I'm going to cram school," I say with a half-smile.

"Do you know how to get there?" He had the cutest 'help me' face, and he rubbed the back of his head. I made most obvious 'are you kidding me' face.

"Didn't you get the key when you signed up?" We took the seats in the back closest to the window; I sat next to the window.

"What key?" I pulled out my key from my right pocket and showed him.

"This one, you use it on one of the spare doors found around campus to enter the Cram school and go to class." I made sure to keep quiet so that the other students wouldn't hear. I put my key away after that.

"Oh, yeah the principal gave me one but he didn't say how to use it or anything." He pulled out his key which was on a chain hanging around his neck.

"Yeah, that sounds like Pheles," I sigh. Mephisto had found me while I was working at a sweets shop in True Cross Academy Town (**A/N: Yes it is really called that**). He noticed that I was a demon, not a hybrid, a told me about the order and that I could join if I started off at the cram school. He said that he would help me out if I needed it. When I saw that the girl's uniform had a pink skirt I said no way and asked if I could dress as a boy. He said it was okay, but I would have to stay with him in his mansion (he gave me a key so that I could go straight from class to his mansion). I also became his apprentice to master my magical abilities because I had no control over them at all. I looked at the clock, "Oh shit, we gotta get moving if we wanna get to class on time!"

"Huh? You mean classes start today?"

"Hell yeah, they do!" I grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the closest spare door, which thankfully was in the school, jammed the key into the lock, opened the door and ran to the classroom. When we entered the classroom the only three other students looked our way then went back to socializing. Shiro and I took the table in the front of the classroom. Then an all too familiar pink puff of smoke alerted everyone to the arrival of the white/pink clad principal.

"Good day students, and welcome to True Cross Academy's Cram School. I am Mephisto Pheles, your Principal. Today you start training to be exorcists, you all start as pages. So study hard." He greeted every one with a reprise of the intro to today's opening ceremony. The teacher walked in then, and Mephisto took his leave telling the teacher to take good care of us. 'And I thought college was tough, this is going to be a long semester.'


	3. Making Friends

A/N: Here's Chapter 3! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ao no Exorcist, Kazue Kato does. All I own is the Ocs and plot line.

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

(**A/N) **Author notes (like you don't already know that)

Chapter 3

Making Friends

After classes on our first day of Cram school Shiro asked me if I could come to pick him up for classes, so that is why I am currently outside the boy's dormitory. It's a good thing I'm dressed as a boy otherwise this would be a lot more awkward. All the other boys were getting ready to do their book and school supply shopping at the many stores they have on campus (Shiro, me, and the other cram students already have all our books for our regular classes and cram classes). I met up the only other two boys from the cram school.

"Hey, Yakuma-san, Utsuho-san, you guys know which dorm Fujimoto is in?" Yakuma Koshiro and Utsuho Azako (**A/N: They are from Itsuwaribito and belong to Yuuki Iinuma. I'm just using them in my fan fiction because I am uncreative when it comes to Japanese names.**) Yakuma is a very motherly like boy with very long black hair that he keeps wrapped up in a long piece of cloth, he also has blue eyes like myself. Utsuho is also albino but he keeps his white hair spiky and wears a head band to keep his hair up, he also has squinty eyes so I'm not positive of what his eye color is. Their personalities are so different it's hard to believe they're best friends, Yakuma is straight forward and honest, whereas Utsuho almost never tells the truth (he can sometimes be honest but he tells so many lies it's hard to know when he is telling the truth).

"Ohayo, Taka-san," Utsuho greeted with a toothbrush still in his mouth, and a huge grin. He was still in his PJs, a black t-shirt and black sweat pants, he had yet to brush and style his hair so it hang down covering half his face.

"Good morning, Takahara-san," greeted Yakuma, after spitting out his toothpaste. Yakuma was for the most part dressed and his hair was already done, he had on the uniform pants and white dress shirt but his tie wasn't on nor his jacket. "Fujimoto-san is in dorm room 602."(**A/N: Heh heh, that's the same room Rin and Yukio share in the manga.**)

"Thanks, and Utsuho-san, please if you want just call me Shiroki," I sigh. After we all introduced ourselves to each other Utsuho started calling me Taka-san, and Shiro Fuji-san.

"But I already know three Shiros. I need to call you guys something different otherwise you all just mosh together," Utsuho whined. I just walked off in the direction of room 602 leaving Utsuho to anime cry while finishing off brushing his teeth. When I got to room 602 I knocked on the door and waited for an answer, when none came I knocked on the door again.

"Come on Fujimoto-kun, it's time to get ready," call out to him, still no answer. His dorm mate must have already left and I didn't see Shiro out with the other boys brushing his teeth or washing his face. I tried the door and found it unlocked, and to my surprise it was a door that could be used to enter the cram school or be used by any key really. I walked and for some reason I was not surprised, Shiro was still sound asleep, hugging his pillow, drooling, and most likely than not dreaming about some girl. The Ero Ero magazine tipped me off. I couldn't stop myself I scanned through the magazine, 'So Shiro likes big chests, huh? Wonder how he would react if he found out I was a well-endowed girl (I'm a D-cup).' I rolled up the porn magazine and swatted him upside the head, causing him to sit straight up in his bed yelling, "Marie Antoinette!"

"Nice try but we're not in History class, Fujimoto-kun," I say putting my magazine filled fist on my hip.

"Oh, Shiroki-kun, good morning," he smiles lazily. Then he noticed the magazine in my hand and smirked suggestively, "What are doing with my copy of Ero Ero, Shiroki-kun?" I just smacked him in the forehead with it.

"Waking you up so that we're not late to class, pervert," I all but gave myself away with that phrase.

"Huh? Oh shit!" He jumps out of bed and hurried into his school uniform, skipping buttons, leaving his shirt untucked, and tie untied. 'He wears nothing but his boxers to bed?' I will never be able to get that sight out of my head, 'Man is he fit for someone who isn't even 15 yet.' He rushed out of the room and down the hall to where the sinks were and quickly brushed his teeth and washed his face. When I finally caught up with him at the sinks he was rushing off back to his dorm to grab his book bag. Yakuma and Utsuho found me dumbstruck at the sinks watching Shiro zip off back to his dorm.

"Was he still sleeping when you got there?" Yakuma asked, I nodded still trying to get over seeing Shiro in nothing but boxers. I shouldn't say I haven't seen worse, because I have (seeing your father and step father in their briefs is bad enough). But Shiro just totally forgot I was even there (oh before I forget I tore up and threw away the porn mag), granted Shiro does not know that I am female. Yakuma patted me on the back in a comforting manner, "It's alright he just doesn't realize." Utsuho and I just stared at him dumb founded. "I do want to become a doctor you know and not just an exorcist one either. You can't fool my eyes, Takahara-san."

"Huh? Do you mean that…?" Utsuho pointed at me, Yakuma nodded. Then Utsuho hugged me yelling, "Taka-chan, Taka-chan!" That's when Shiro got back and looked at us like we were all crazy.

"What do you mean 'chan' Utsuho-san, Shiroki-kun's a boy," Shiro said still oblivious to my true gender.

"Heh heh, actually Taka-chan's a…" he was cut off by Yakuma hitting Utsuho upside the head with his book bag and me elbowing him in the diaphragm. "Never mind," he coughed out letting go of me and collapsing onto the floor. Yakuma picked Utsuho up by the back of his collar and started to drag him to the closest door.

"Shall we go to class," Yakuma said while pulling out his key. He unlocked the door so we could go to the Cram School, and we all went in.

"Hey, Shiroki-kun, I've been wondering when's your Birthday?" Shiro asked while we were walking to the classroom.

"Today's April ninth, right?" I ask back.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with your Birthday?" He asked.

"Today would be my birthday, Fujimoto-kun," I tell him. Happy 65th Birthday to me, man do I love being forever youthful right now.

"Oh, well if I had known I would've gotten you a birthday present," he said rubbing the back of his head.

"No that's alright, I got enough presents for one birthday," I put my hand up to stop him. Mephisto had gotten me a whole new wardrobe full of new outfits and styles, and seeing Shiro in his boxers was enough.

"Well, Happy Birthday!" Shiro grinned.

"Happy Birthday, Takahara-san," Yakuma smiled.

"Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu, Taka-chan!" Utsuho cheered.

"Thanks guys." It's nice to have friends after not having any for so long.

A/N: There's chapter 3 for ya! You should read Itsuwaribito it's very good! I might write an Itsuwaribito fan fiction eventually but for now they'll just be characters in this story.

Yakuma is an actual doctor in the Itsuwaribito manga so I'm making him become a doctor exorcist for the Fanfic.

I'm trying to keep Utsuho as in character from Itsuwaribito as much as I can, and I'm making him use the actual Japanese phrases such as: Ohayo means good morning, and Otanjoubiomedetougozaimasu means Happy Birthday.

Whatever Japanese phrases Utsuho uses I'll put at the end of each chapter.


	4. secretnot anymore

A/N: Chapter 4!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ao no Exorcist, Kazue Kato does. I do not own Itsuwaribito, Yuuki Iinuma does. All I own is the Ocs and plot line.

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

(**A/N**) Author notes

Chapter 4

Secret…Not Anymore

AKA

Hello Snow White

A few weeks had passed since my birthday, and classes were, for the most part, uneventful. A colony of hobgoblins had started to nest in the rafters of the classroom, so occasionally we would come to a classroom with shreds of paper everywhere, and the sound of the goblins "laughing" and scratching around. The teachers said not to worry, that they were a weak species and for the most part harmless.

One day, the hobs had gotten very restless, scratching around more than usual, growling, and mumbling in their low vocalizations. Even the teacher was a bit worried about what had gotten into the goblins.

"I'm going to get some of the tamers and Sir Pheles about this," he said, walking out of the classroom. "Study hall until I return, try not to upset the Hobgoblins any more than they already are, Utsuho-kun." Utsuho tried to hide the sling-shot he had aimed at the rafters. "Takahara-kun you're in charge until I return." I nodded, turned around and took Utsuho's sling-shot altogether. The teacher left then, leaving us students to socialize.

"Aw, c'mon Taka-chan," Utsuho wined, reaching for the sling-shot. He still insisted calling me "Taka-chan" after finding out I was a girl.

"Not a chance," I say, keeping the sling-shot out of his reach. "You heard Sensei, Utsuho-san. No upsetting the Hobgoblins."

"I promise not to fire at them," he had the fakest smile on, honestly I was curious as to what had the goblins so riled up, and maybe firing a shot at them would reveal what has them so upset. But I wasn't brave enough to do it myself. So, knowing that he was going to fire at them anyway, I gave Utsuho the sling-shot back.

"Takahara-san, you know he's going to fire on them anyway," Yakuma told me.

"I know," I tell him. "I just don't want to be the one who gets in trouble for disturbing the Hobgoblins."

He just looked at me like I was crazy, then I started counting down from five on my fingers. Then he realized what was going on.

"Utsuho, no!" he yelled trying to catch Utsuho before he could fire, but it was too late. Utsuho fired at the rafters, disturbing the nest, and chaos ensued. The goblins went nuts, jumping down from their nest, destroying the classroom, ripping at our uniforms, and pulling at our hair. Utsuho was just laughing his ass off in the corner, Yakuma ducked under one of the tables trying to find the death verse for Hobgoblins, Shiro was running around dodging the hobs as best as he could, and was trying to pry one off of my head and subtly aim my magic at the larger ones.

The teachers came in then, and I stopped using my magic altogether, they used their guns and familiars to disperse the hobs, until only one was left. The little thing was so small that she could only have been born this morning, she wasn't like the other hobgoblins we were used to. She was white and black, not the typical green, red, and yellow, I walked up to the little baby hob. She backed away, scared.

"It's okay," I cooed, trying to calm her down. I kneeled down and held out my hand for her.

"Takahara, what are—" he was cut off by Mephisto who had come in with the others. She crawled over to my hand, sniffing it.

"That's it, I won't hurt you," I cooed again, trying to get her to trust me. She climbed up onto my hand; she was about the size of my palm. I giggled at her claws tickling my hand. I stood up keeping the little goblin in my hand.

"I did not know that hobgoblins came in such an odd color scheme," Mephisto said, looking over my shoulder at the baby goblin.

"Can I keep it?" I asked, in my cute voice, the one used when I want to beg for something. He twitched at the request.

"Why would you want to keep it?" Shiro asked, shocked at my change in behavior.

"Because, she's soooooo cuuuuuuute!" I cooed in my cute voice, I put the hob in Shiro's face. "See isn't she cute?" as if on cue, the hob cooed in a cute vocalization looking up at him putting one of her hands in her mouth. He blushed at the goblin's action. Utsuho, Yakuma, and Pheles were chuckling at us in the background.

"Sh-Shiroki, you're acting like a girl!" he yelled, flustered, pushing my hand away. With that everyone burst out laughing, obviously Shiro was the only one who didn't know.

"Well," I said, pulling the hob up to my chest. "I am one," I admitted. He made this face, and I burst out laughing, "You should see your face!"

"You're a girl!" he yelled, his face beet red. Then it hit him, 'I didn't know he could get any redder.' Then he passed out.

"Ah! Shiro!" I yelled, reaching for him before he hit the ground, too late. Mephisto laughed, putting his arm on my shoulders.

"Of course you can keep the little thing," Mephisto wagged his finger at her, and she bit it. He pulled his finger away, she let go. "So what are you going to name her?"

"Hm, how about…" I really had no clue, but then it hit me, "Snow White." I giggled at my new familiar, and nuzzled her.

"I hope you didn't forget our bet," Mephisto chuckled, walking out of the classroom. 'Shit!'

"About that," I followed him out of the classroom.

A/N: there's Chapter 4! So sorry about the wait, I've been so busy with my Ao no Exorcist forum, and YouTube is very distracting. And I have my college classes to think about. I'll try to be better in the future.

Heh heh, Mephisto does not have good luck when it comes to hobgoblins.


	5. Familiars

A/N: Chapter 5!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ao no Exorcist, Kazue Kato does. I do not own Itsuwaribito, Yuuki Iinuma does. All I own is the Ocs and plot line.

Chapter 5

Familiars

AKA

I'm a Tamer!

Summer break was only two or three weeks away, and according to the compromise Mephisto and I made instead of wearing the full girls' uniform for the rest of the semester, I could, and have been, wear a modified version of it. The girls' shirt, bow and sweater are the same but instead of the skirt, I'm wearing the boys' pants in…p-pink! I've still been binding my chest and claiming to be a boy, at least to the day/regular class students, so whenever they ask I honestly answer with, "I lost a bet."

"Taka-chan kawaii," Utsuho was putting a pink bow in my hair as we were walking down to the seals and circles classroom. After the hobgoblin mess the teachers wanted to move seals and circles class to a separate room, so as not to disturb the hobs' nest.

"Utsuho-san could you stop that," I say ripping the bow out. I had been in a bit of a mood lately and rightly so, I still go through the _joys_ of Mother Nature's monthly gift. "I hate being a girl."

"Why do you hate being a girl?" Shiro asked, opening to door to the classroom for us.

"Fujimoto-san, do you not pay attention in biology class?" Yakuma asked.

"We haven't gotten there yet," I grumble out. "And I do not feel like giving a bio lesson."

"Does it smell bad? Is that why girls go to the bathroom a lot? And take long baths every day?" Utsuho asked sitting on the teacher's desk.

"Yeah it smells bad sometimes, but not so much to take long baths. And I shower not take baths," I answer. A new wave hit me making me crouch down and wait it out, "I **hate** being a girl."

"Oh, you okay?" Utsuho asked. The pain subsided but stayed where I was and groaned/whined. The teacher came in then, a middle aged man with black hair and grey sideburns, wearing the exorcist uniform.

"Utsuho get off the desk, Takahara get up off the floor," He walked to the center of the room, "Now let's get this class started."

Utsuho jumped off the desk and stood next to Yakuma, and Shiro tried to help me off the floor but I wasn't moving, a new wave hit me and I just sat there groaning.

"Takahara do you want to go to the nurse's office?" the teacher asked in a monotone, uncaring voice, crossing his arms.

"Nooooooo," I whine, "but can I just sit on the floor?"

"Fine, just move where I can see you," he huffed. I crawled, yes on my hands and knees, over to where I normally stand and sat down. The teacher went to each of us and gave us a small, square sheet of paper with a magic circle on it; I recognized it as a simple summoning circle from the text book. The teacher, being a tamer himself, began drawing a more complex summoning circle on the floor.

"What I've given you is a simple summoning circle," his lecture began, 'No duh'. "How the summoning works is a tamer uses a set amount of blood and an incantation to bring out a demon from Gehenna." He proceeded to summon one of his familiars, I had already read all this in the text book. Mephisto made me study ahead and if I didn't, he would poof into my room at the oddest and worse of moments, he even poofed in on me right after I had showered (I gave him a pretty little black-eye). The teacher kept lecturing about summoning familiars, when finally he gave us the right away to try and summon our own familiars. Yakuma and Shiro both tried and failed to get anything. Then Utsuho gave it a try…

"_Dare moga aru ka? Tei nai baaihakorewoiimasu_," Utsuho said to the paper, I really doubted he would get anything from that, but then again…In a puff of smoke a small Tanuki the size of a small cat poofed onto the floor where Utsuho dropped his summoning paper. Utsuho bent down as close to the tanuki's height, "Cool a Tanuki!"

"A young one, too," the teacher observed. "You have your work cut out for you Utsuho."

"My name is Ponpokorii Chitchoriina the third," the Tanuki introduced himself. Everyone must have been thinking the same thing, because we all have the same face, 'A _talking_ Tanuki!' Utsuho kept the same smirky grin on his face.

"I'll call you Pochi," Utsuho patted "Pochi's" head.

"Oh, like a dog?" Pochi looked happy at least.

Now it was my turn to try and summon a familiar, I had a feeling I might succeed in summoning, but you never know. I cut my finger on the provided razor and dripped a few drops of blood on the paper, and the incantation played in my head.

"_From the darkest pits, to the freshest grave, I call thee forth...my hound from hell._" I chant feeling the power course through my body. The lights flickered, and a dark mist gathered from the summoning paper. When the lights stopped flickering and the mist cleared, almost as shocking as the talking Tanuki, a little hell hound puppy was sitting in front of me with the big red puppy eyes, pink tongue limply hanging out the side of his mouth and everything. Hell hounds are demons related to the spirit king, Azazel; they are spirit beings with the form of a black wolf, or similar canine, with red eyes. I am by no means a dog person, even if the thing is just too adorable to hate. I lay on my back and sprawled there; looking towards the door I saw that white schnauzer sitting in the doorway, groaning I crossed my arms over my face ignoring to the best of my abilities the newest wave of menstrual pain, 'Ugh, I hate being a girl!'

**A/N: End of chapter 5! I'm a bitch for not uploading chapter's faster, I know.*sigh***

**Dare moga aru ka? Tei nai baaihakorewoiimasu. = Anybody there? If not say so.**

**Fun fact: That line I just translated is the introductory line Pochi uses in the Itsuwaribito manga. If you don't believe me go buy and read it and find out for yourselves.**

**Longest chapter yet! It's to make up for making everyone wait on me.**


	6. Exwire Exam pt 1

A/N: Chapter 6!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ao no Exorcist, Kazue Kato does. I do not own Itsuwaribito, Yuuki Iinuma does. All I own is the Ocs and plot line.

Chapter 6

The Exwire Exam pt. 1

It was exams week for the day/regular classes, so we, as cram students, got that time off to study and prepare for exams. Of course I, being sixty-five and not really needing to study, I mean c'mon I lived through most of what the history teachers teach, and I've got top scores in all my classes, as I was saying, instead of studying Mephisto wanted to work on my magic skills. So we were in a personal "Shooting" range in Pheles' basement, I was working on my aim for a magic blast spell, shooting at special magic targets that Pheles had conjured up. Speaking of Pheles, he was sitting on a floating armchair, sipping tea while reading the newest volume of whatever manga title he liked at the time. 'He's more of an otaku then I am.' In earlier magic lessons, if you could call them that, Mephisto suggested that, while I'm still learning, I should aim my magic like a gun, meaning I point my finger at the target like a gun, and fire. He pointed out that counting 1, 2, 3, and focusing on what I want the magic to do would be faster and easier to do. So I took aim and…

"One…Two…Three," I counted in English (**A/N: you have to remember this is set in Japan so they would obviously speaking Japanese, Shiroki was originally from America so she's used to counting in English on default.**) The magic gathered at the tip of my index finger and fired, the blast was so powerful I ended up crashing into the wall five feet behind me, and left a one foot impression in the concrete wall. I pushed myself, painfully by the way, out of the me-shaped hole in the wall and fell on my hands and knees.

"You're still putting too much power into it," Mephisto observed, taking another sip of his tea. "Did you pop your kneecap, again?" I nodded my head in pain, what he meant by "pop my kneecap" is that when I landed on knee I shot the nerves running up my knee (**A/N: It is very painful, I should know I've had it happen to me multiple times**). Pheles sighed and moved to help me up off the floor knowing I couldn't get up on my own from past "lessons" and I would end up in the wall. "Is English your first language?" he asked out of nowhere.

"Yeah," we had finally gotten me off the floor and I was trying to get proper feeling in my legs, and stand straight on my own. "Why?"

"That might be the problem," he let me go, checking to see if I could stand on my own, I nodded, so he continued. "Your first language has an unconscious effect on your magic. So even if the result of the spell is what you want it," pointing at the destroyed target, "the power behind it could have more power than necessary, so you end up flying backward."

"So how do we fix it?" I ask, standing to full height, my legs stopped hurting.

"Simple," he grinned, "Try the same spell, but instead of counting in English try counting in Japanese and see what happens~!"

"Oooookay," I sigh, not sure if this'll work. Mephisto conjured up a new target, and I took aim, focusing on the spell and preferred result I wanted. "Ichi…Ni…San." It didn't have as much power as counting in English but I still ended up scooting back a foot or two.

"Hmmm…Still too much power," he cocked his head to the side in thought.

"I use Japanese every day," I mention as an afterthought. "It's become about as subconscious as English in some ways." He nodded in agreement.

"You have a point," he looked back at the hole in the wall and down to the skid marks my shoes made in the last attempt at the magic blast. Then he looked me in the eye, "Do you know how to count in any other language, besides English and Japanese?" I nodded.

"Yeah, French. Will that work?" I answered.

"Perfectly," he grinned, conjuring up a new target, I took aim, focused, and…

"Un…Deux…Trois," the magic flared at my index finger, I fired and…success! I stayed standing right where I was before I fired, so from now on I'll use French whenever I use my magic. Being the childish clown he is, Mephisto grabbed me from behind and spun us around.

"Finally, we can work on more complex spells now!" he continued to spin us around, when a banging from the front door upstairs caught our attention. Mephisto put me down, "Go see who it is, would you, dear?" With that he poofed away to who knows where. I opened the door to the shooting range to find Snow White waiting for me right outside. I bent down to let her climb up my arm onto my shoulder; Snow White had grown quite a bit since I found her a couple months ago, from the size of a large bouncy ball to the size of a softball. We went upstairs to the front door; I opened the door to see the guys standing there all out of breath.

"Shiroki did you hear—" Shiro stopped what he was saying to look up at me and blush. I was wearing a black sports bra, grey cut-off t-shirt, and yoga pants. Utsuho looked up to see why Shiro stopped talking and finally opened his eyes to stare at me, Yakuma was the only one not fazed by what I was wearing. This was the first time the guys had seen me without binding or in something that wasn't the uniform, and judging from Shiro's bloody nose…

"What do y'all want?" I was getting annoyed at their silence, especially since they had to walk/run here from the dorms/school, and that's a long way.

"Did you hear about the Exwire exam boot camp thing?" Shiro asked, wiping away his bloody nose.

"Yeah, Pheles told me about it," then it hit me, "Wait, how did you guys even know I lived here?" I hadn't told them.

"Well," Yakuma pointed out, "You couldn't have been staying in the dorms so—"

"We went all over campus," Utsuho cut in, I feel one of his outrageous stories coming on. "Then a fairy came out and told us a riddle, and I found out what she meant and she—" Yakuma cut him off by hitting him upside the head.

"We asked one of the teachers," Shiro corrected.

"Asked a teacher, asked a teacher," Pochi half sang, echoing Shiro. "You look very pretty, Taka-chan~." Pochi had taken to some of Utsuho's vocabulary, and calling people by the nicknames Utsuho gave us. Utsuho rarely left Pochi alone, even taking him to class; Utsuho had taken an almost big brother role for the young Tanuki.

"Why thank you, Pochi~" it's very hard not to like the little guy, he's just too cute. "Why don't y'all come on in," I waved them to come inside, since at that point they were still outside.

"Thank you," Shiro and Yakuma nodded.

"Arigato gozaimasu," Utsuho said picking up Pochi.

"Arigato," Pochi echoed, they all came inside. We went to the living room to talk and have some tea and snacks.

"I'll be right back with—" I stood up to get the food when Mephisto came in with a tray of food and tea. He was wearing one of his kimonos as per usual in the afternoons, and he was relaxing.

"Don't worry about it, Shiroki-chan I already took care of it," he put the tea down on the coffee table and sat on the floor. What made this even more embarrassing was that it was one of his purple anime themed kimonos. I was so embarrassed I banged my head on the wall, and stood there, 'Why?' chanted over and over in my head, my face had to be the color of a tomato I was so embarrassed. Mephisto just started up a conversation with everyone.

"Oh, right," Shiro piped up. "Hey, Shiroki?"

"What?" I calmed down enough to turn my head towards him.

"You know how we have that huge math exam on Friday?"

"Yeah," I turned the rest of the way around.

"Could you tutor me for it?" If he was a dog, his tail would be wagging in a begging manner.

"*sigh* I don't see why not," I forced out, for someone who claims not to be a dog person; I sure do fall for their begging methods.

"It's about time for you students to return to the dorms," Mephisto piped in. "Shiroki-chan, why don't you walk the boys back to the dorms?"

"Sure," I sighed, "Let me get a hoodie or something." I slipped off the t-shirt and put on an oversized hoodie, it went halfway down my thighs. I walked the guys to the dorms through the cram school building. 'This is going to be a long week.'

**A/N: Chapter 6, to help make up for me not uploading more. Now this is the longest chapter yet, I'm trying to make them longer because I don't want this story to go on and on. It's just a prequel to the canon story and I'm planning a story that puts Shiroki into the canon timeline of the story. At the most this story will only have 15 chapters, maybe 20.**

**I'll get better at uploading in the future. Review please, I like hearing your opinions and critiques, it helps with the story development. Like where I need to explain things, detail the story, and just plain make it easier to understand to you as the readers.**


	7. Exwire Exam pt 2 meeting Aikawa

A/N: Chapter 7!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ao no Exorcist, Kazue Kato does. I do not own Itsuwaribito, Yuuki Iinuma does. All I own is the Ocs and plot line.

Chapter 7

Exwire Exam pt 2

AKA

Meeting Aikawa

After dropping off the guys at the dorm, I decided to take the long way back to the mansion. While walking past the courtyard in front of the school I ran into, literally into, one of the girls in my class, the regular class, Aikawa was her name if I remember correctly. She fell backwards landing on her behind.

"*Gasp* Takahara-kun," she said, shocked, after bumping into me. I was still standing and looked down to see what I had run into, her skirt had lifted and she eek-ed and moved her skirt. Her face went very red. Aikawa was a plain girl with medium length black hair, brown eyes and pale skin and glasses; she was still wearing her uniform so I figured she was coming from the library. I helped her up from the ground.

"Aikawa-san, right?" I asked, picking up her books and bag, she nodded going redder, 'great she must have a crush on me.' I handed her, her books and bag, "What are you doing out at this time of night?" It was about an hour after dinner so most students were in their dorms.

"Um…I was in the library studying," she blushed, hugging her books close. "I was on my way back to the dorms and…" she trailed off, still blushing.

"Why don't I walk you back to the dorms?" I offer, holding out my hand. She looked at my hand and up to my face blushing redder then a tomato.

"A-are you sure?" she stuttered, nearly dropping her things.

"Of course," I smile, "besides a girl shouldn't be walking around by herself at night." Remember I had to keep up the impression that I'm a boy to the regular students. She blushed, and smiled a little while nodding her head. We started walking towards the girls' dorm, when we got there Aikawa bent her head down in a solemn manner. "You okay Aikawa-san?"

"Um…Takahara-kun," she half whispered, clutching her books closer, "D-do you h-have a g-gir-girlfriend?" she nearly yelled, scaring the hell out of me. 'I knew she had crush on me.'

"N-no, not really," I tell her scratching my face and thoroughly acting like guy as much as I can. "Wow, Aikawa-san, I didn't know you liked me." She blushed even more, looking up at me.

"Um…It's not just me," she looked up at the dorm windows and back at me, "almost every girl in our year has a crush on you, Fujimoto-kun, or Yakuma-san. Even some of the upperclassmen like you. In fact I'll probably be bullied for confessing to you."

"Well, damn," I rub the back of my head; I can't have so many girls vying for me, especially since I, myself, am a girl. The best way I'm gonna get out of this mess is to tell Aikawa the truth but make her keep the secret with the boys, and maybe get her help tutoring Shiro for the math test. "*sigh* Sorry Aikawa but I can't return your feelings." She looked downcast.

"No, I understand," she smiled sadly, "no one would want a plain girl like me."

"Not what I meant," I cut her off, speaking the way a girl would (**A/N: In Japan boys and girls speak and refer to themselves differently; so Shiroki normally speaks and refers to herself as a guy, but right now she's speaking and referring to herself as a girl to Aikawa**). She looked at me shocked. "I mean that I can't return your feelings because I happen to be a girl, too," I tell her shrugging my shoulders. Aikawa gave me a skeptical look like she didn't believe me. "I can prove it, too," I point to my chest, "go ahead."

She hesitantly put her hand up and placed it on my right breast; she quickly pulled her hand back, "But how? Why?"

"You gotta keep the secret though, okay?" I plead, putting my hands up in the prayer position. She nods her head slowly, and lets out a deep sigh. The poor girl so much happened to her in the course of only a few minutes. "Thank you," I bow, "I gotta get back, you get plenty of rest, okay." She nods and started walking into the dorms and I started walking to the mansion.

The next morning, Shiro and I were sitting in class waiting for it to start, I was helping him study. Shiro didn't know the first thing about our math class so I was basically starting at the beginning. Class had just started and Shiro was working on some math problems as the teacher called roll, then the door opened and a very soaked Aikawa walked in.

"I'm sorry for being tardy, Sensei," she bowed, dripping water everywhere.

"Aikawa," the teacher began, "why are you dripping wet?" Aikawa glanced at the class, specifically a group of girls, and bowed her head.

"I was reading while walking and tripped into the fountain," she said. "I had to fish out all my stuff that fell out of my bag, also," she added as an afterthought. The group of girls giggled, 'so they were the ones who did that to Aikawa.'

"Why didn't you change into your gym uniform?" the teacher asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I don't have a gym uniform sir," Aikawa looked downcast, and she looked like she was going to cry.

I raised my hand, "I have a spare uniform she can borrow, Sensei."

"Thank you Takahara-kun," he sighed, "you and Aikawa go to fetch it and change. Come back quickly." He waved us out; I got up and left the classroom with Aikawa. As I closed the door I heard him yell, "Fujimoto, this is English class not math!"

We walked down the hall in silence, the only sound being our shoes and the squish sounds of Aikawa's socks. When we got to the gym locker rooms I went and got my spare uniform. I handed her the clothes, it was the boys uniform.

"It might be a bit big in some places but it should fit," I tell her. She nodded thank you and took the clothes into the girls' locker room, she came back out and I was right I was big on her; she had to roll up the pant legs a few inches, the shirt and jacket were baggy on her small frame but it fit well enough to last the day.

"Thank you, Takahara- k—" I put my hand up to stop her.

"Shiroki is fine," I tell her walking back to the classroom.

"Okay," she nods walking next to me. "Um…Shiroki-san?"

"Hm?"

"I told you the other girls will bully me, so why are you doing this?" she asked shaking, scared.

"Cause you needed help," I tell her, "you couldn't just go around dripping wet could you?"

"But giving me your clothes, even just for today," she started crying. I gave her a reassuring hug.

"It's okay if those girls bully you again just come to me, Fujimoto, Yakuma, or even Utsuho for help. You know who Utsuho is, right?" I pull back to look at her, and she nods.

"But why?" she wipes her tears away on the jacket sleeve.

"You're my friend now, so that makes you their friend, too," I pat her on the head; she's about a head shorter than me. "And we help our friends."

"Help our friends, help our friends," I heard Pochi echo behind me; Aikawa seemed to hear it, too, but I didn't take notice. I turned to see Utsuho sitting like a weird statue on the window sill; Pochi was sitting in his lap twirling a twig.

"Utsuho what are you doing here?" I deadpanned, Aikawa was staring at Pochi (I thought she wouldn't be able to so I didn't notice it).

"I'm a talking statue," he said, still sitting in that weird position.

"Utsuho, why aren't you in class?" I poke him in the head.

"Oh hi, Taka-chan," he waved, patting Pochi on the head.

"Answer me Utsuho," I crossed my arms waiting for him to answer. He just sat there. "Utsuho are you ditching?"

"I'm studying for the Exam," he grinned.

"Then where's your text book?"

"Right here," he held out an old manga.

"Get to class," I scold him, 'now I know how Yakuma feels'.

"I am in class," he grins again.

"I give up, c'mon Aikawa," I turn to her and finally notice her staring at Pochi. I look between her and Pochi, "Aikawa can you see Pochi?" She looks at me and nods. 'O, joy.'

**A/N: Another chapter for you all. Review please, like I said before it's to help me make the story better and make more sense for you as a reader.**

**And my birthday was yesterday (April 9****th****), so review and cheer me up.**


	8. One less Secret

A/N: Chapter 8!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ao no Exorcist, Kazue Kato does. I do not own Itsuwaribito, Yuuki Iinuma does. All I own is the Ocs and plot line.

"English"

"_**French**_"

Exwire Exam pt. 3

AKA

One less Secret to Keep Secret

Apparently Aikawa can see demons like the rest of us, she didn't explain and I didn't push the matter. We returned to the classroom just in time to get everything we needed for the exam before the next class began.

"Hey, Shiroki," Shiro whispered to me between teachers. "What's up with the girl you gave your uniform to?"

"Oh, you mean Aikawa-san?" He nods, I glance at Aikawa and then at the girls I believe to have bullied her. "Aikawa was bullied because I walked her back to the dorms last night after dropping you guys off."

"Oh…Um, does she-?"

"Yes, she knows. You're supposed to divide by x on this one," I pointed out the problem he almost got wrong.

"Why? How?" he corrected the problem.

"She used to have a crush on me, and then I told her the truth," I looked after him as he worked on the next problem.

"Won't you get in trouble?" he asked.

"Not if she keeps the secret, and she doesn't look like the type to betray such a secret lightly," I peek up at the girls who bullied Aikawa, they don't look to happy that I let Aikawa borrow my clothes.

Lunch couldn't come soon enough, I waved off Shiro we were going to meet up with Yakuma and Utsuho on the roof for lunch, I had to get food for me and Shiro; he needed to work on his math. I was walking towards one of the campus food stands, when I saw that groups of girls bullying Aikawa right in front of me. I hid myself behind a tree to listen in on the conversation.

"Takahara-kun pities you, there's no reason for you to believe you're special," the leader, a girl with bleached, curled hair, snarked at Aikawa.

"After all you looked like a drowned rat," a girl with dark brown hair snickered. I couldn't take any more Aikawa started to look like a kicked puppy, that's it I'm now a dog person. I stepped out from behind the tree and walked up to them.

"Hey, Aikawa," I called out to her, waving with one hand in my pants pocket.

"Shiroki-san," Aikawa stuttered out.

"Takahara-kun!" all the girls squealed.

"What brings you here?" the leader asked, leaning forward; she had one too many buttons undone.

"Gettin' food before meeting up with my friends for lunch," I deadpanned, "hey, Aikawa, you wanna join us?"

"Um…" Aikawa blushed.

"Can we join you?" the bullies asked. I ignored them as if they weren't there.

"Come on Aikawa," I swing my arm over her shoulders dragging her with me towards the cafeteria. "Oh, and I despise shallow brats like you," I turn back towards the bullies smiling like the prince they believe me to be, they just fangirled muttering about how smart I am.

"Um… Shiroki-san," Aikawa began, "I don't think—"

"Don't even start with that," I cut her off. "We're friends Aikawa; I won't stand for my friends being bullied." We entered the cafeteria and I got food tickets for myself and Shiro; Aikawa already had a bento in her hand.

"But I'm just a plain girl, why would the prince of the school want to hang out with me?!" Aikawa yelled. I got the food from the cafeteria staff and turned toward her with a sad smile.

"Because I used to be in your place," I tell her; wiping away a few of her tears, she sniffed. "I used to be the most average girl in school: glasses, acne, uneven skin tone, and everything that came with it. Now look at me, I'm the prince of the school," I say, turning on my "princely" charm. Aikawa giggled with a cute, light blush on her face.(**A/N: Remember Aikawa knows Shiroki is really a girl.**)

We exit the cafeteria and I start to lead Aikawa to the roof where the others are waiting for us. That's when I had an epiphany…

"Ah, I just a great solution to our issue," I say quickly, Aikawa looks at me confused. "Because I know I'm older you should call me Nii-san and I'll call you…I'm sorry I forgot you're given name."

"K-Kyoko," Aikawa mumbled.

"Alright," I smile, "I'll call you Kyoko-chan, and you call me Shiroki-niisan and people will think we have a sibling like relationship." Aikawa, no Kyoko-chan, smiled and nodded.

"Okay, Shiroki-nii," she giggled, "that'll take a little getting used to."

We got to the roof and near the end of lunch we were able to convince Kyoko to join us every lunch every day and even get her to help tutor Shiro in math. She actually took a liking to little Pochi, who was currently behind me lifting up my sweater and shirt, poking my tail.

"Pochi could you not do that," I scold him, while trying to turn towards him.

"But Taka-chan, it twitches when I poke it," Pochi said cutely.

"There's a reason for that," I deadpan.

"What twitches, what?" Utsuho asked, lifting my sweater/shirt all the way up in the back, I reacted by hugging my sweater/shirt in the front trying to keep it down; but it was too late every one could clearly see my white and black tail. (Thankfully I was also wearing a cotton training bra, my binding, and tank top.) Every one, except Yakuma, gasped.

"Shi-Shiroki…" Shiro stammered, "y-you have a…tail?"

"Yeah, what of it," I tried to speak clearly, but being redder then a tomato made it difficult. That's when Utsuho thought it funny to grab it tightly in his hand while keeping my shirt up. I yelped out in pain.

"Oh so it is real," Utsuho exclaimed, then he started tugging at it making me yelp every time.

"Of course it's real," I yell at him slapping my tail out of his hand with tears in my eyes, glaring at him. Utsuho still had a grip on my shirt, and he noticed the top of my "wings" poking out of the top of the binding.

"Taka-chan, you have a tattoo?" he asked, tracing the top of my right wing causing a shiver to run down my spine.

"No, stupid, those are my wings," I yell at him slapping his hands away with my tail, and pulling down my shirt.

"Alright, Shiroki-kun," Shiro playfully glared, "You got a lot to explain."

Just then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch, but he was right I got one less secret to keep.


End file.
